The Way You Are
by livelifeforlove
Summary: England has fallen in love with America, but because he is afraid of being gay, he uses a potion to turn America into a girl. But America wants to be loved the way he is, and the thought of England not loving him the way he is throws him into depression. NOT A FEM! AMERICA FIC. Yaoi One-Shot. Now complete with an alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic! I wrote it a long time ago but never posted it so enjoy I guess! :D**

The Way You Are

It had become clear to England what his problem was. The reason he could no longer concentrate at meetings, he couldn't sleep at night, or go a day without thinking about _him_. The answer was simple really; England was in love and with America no less! It was wrong, plain and simple but he still found himself craving America's touch. They were men! And he was certainly not gay. He contemplated his problems for months before the solution finely came to him, and it was a brilliant solution too.

He looked lovingly at the clear potion he had made after weeks of work. This was the answer to being with America.

* * *

"I am coming!" England yelling as he made his way to the door. Before he opened it he knew who was there; only one person knocked like that.

"Yo!" America greeted as he pushed past England into the hall and tossed his bag somewhere inside.

"Don't just throw your things around!" England fumed. America just smiled ignoring the comment and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"So why am I here?" America questioned.

England sighed and sat next him on the couth. "Some paper work I am supposed to give you in person." England easily lied.

"Alright let get this over with then." America said.

England left the room to get some documents and returned with a drink too. "Here," he said passing America a coke.

"Awesome! Thanks dude!" America cheered and took as sip of the drink.

"You must be tired from the long flight; maybe we should do this later." England suggested.

"No I am fine" America responded quickly. Then he vision began to blur. He held his head in hopes it would pass but in the end he didn't ever remember passing out.

* * *

England's bed was soft. He knew it because he had barrowed it many times before went he was in the city of a meeting or something. For that same reason he knew this room well.

"What the hell happened..?" America wondered as he got out of bed. He felt weird, smaller maybe? "ugu" he groaned as he made his way down the stairs. He could smell something burning from the kitchen and knew immediately England was still here. When he got the final steps he almost tripped on his pants that had become much too large for him.

"England?" America called into the kitchen.

England turned to look at him as he walked in the door way. England's face brook into a huge smile. "Oh America it really worked."

"Um what?" America stammered.

"The potion! It really turned you into a woman!" England cried. "Now we can be together!"

England always went on about weird magic stuff so he was probably talking nonsense, but America still had to look down and cheek. "What the hell!" America yelling looking down at himself and saw two things that were not supposed to be there. "England! did you really do this!?" England nodded happily as if waiting for praise in his action. "Why!?"

"So we can be together." England said naturally as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I know you probably never though about it but I love you America, and now we can date!" England's smiled seemed to strain a bit at America's expression. There were many ways he thought this would go in his head but a strong fist hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground was not one of them.

Once England had gotten himself off the floor he looked at America shocked and full of curiously as if wondering what had just happened.

"You really are an ass England." America stammered. England could see tears making there way down now delicate cheeks. "Cant you see I have always loved you England?"

England was shocked but smiled. "That's great! Then we can be together n-"

"Shut up!" America yelled her eyes stained but you could easily still see the anger in them. "You say you love me but then you change me!? No just my gender because we both know I am not thins skinny! And I feel really emotional right now..." America sniffled. "Did you think I would be easer to deal with if you changed my personality too?"

It only occurred to England then during all the night he dreamt of being loved he never thought about what it meant to give love back. Maybe that's why he has never has a successful relationship.

"Please tell me this is reversible!" America said fear in her voice.

England's magic was never the most reliable, he learned long ago to always have an antidote prepared before testing out something new.

England was at a loss for words. He did as America said and got the antidote out from his cabinet and gave it to America.

"What do I do with it?" she asked.

"Just drink it." England replied emotionlessly.

America was gone a minute later leaving England alone to think over his mistakes.

* * *

They had not been in communication for over two months. When America showed up at the next world meeting he was male again, and he ignored England completely.

After the meeting was over England ran to see him before he left. If he missed him he would not see the man in person for a year. It was now or never.

England caught his when he was waiting for a taxi. "America! We need to talk!"

America looked to see who it was but turned the other way when he saw England. The gesture pulled at England heart.

"Please listen to me." England reasoned. America didn't protest so England kept going "I am sorry. I never thought about how you felt. I was scared of being in love with you. I was afraid of what everyone would say, and I put my fears over your feelings. It was inexcusable and I am so sorry."

America knew it was true, that England meant his words but he still hurt inside. "England everyone always laughs at me don't they?" the question took England aback. "I know they do," America continued. "They think I am fat, stupid and too loud, but I never believed them. Because when I was with you I was happy and I thought we were friends..." America's words because harder to hear and England could hear soft crying. "I though you liked me the way I was. Now all I can think about is how they must be right because even you wanted to change me!"

"America..." England started to get closer to the crying man offering comfort.

America roughly pushed him off. "No England! You have hurt me too much this time. You're going to have to prove to me you mean it."

"I-I understand…" England finely said. He expected as much but it still hurt to hear. A few minutes later America's taxi arrived, leaving England to think over how he had just lost his everything, _all over again_.

**Well that was a bummer ending :/ Sorry if that depressed you ^^' did you like it? Hate it? Make you want to eat pasta? Lol**

**Review and fav plz~ Italy wants you to!**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Ok so a lot of people asked for a happy ending so I wrote one! I didn't really have any good ideas so it kind of sucks but here it is.**

**The story is EXACTLY the same up to the italics _that signals the start alternate ending._ Enjoy~**

The Way You Are

Alternate Ending

It had become clear to England what his problem was. The reason he could no longer concentrate at meetings, he couldn't sleep at night, or go a day without thinking about _him_. The answer was simple really; England was in love and with America no less! It was wrong, plain and simple but he still found himself craving America's touch. They were men! And he was certainly not gay. He contemplated his problems for months before the solution finely came to him, and it was a brilliant solution too.

He looked lovingly at the clear potion he had made after weeks of work. This was the answer to being with America.

* * *

"I am coming!" England yelling as he made his way to the door. Before he opened it he knew who was there; only one person knocked like that.

"Yo!" America greeted as he pushed past England into the hall and tossed his bag somewhere inside.

"Don't just throw your things around!" England fumed. America just smiled ignoring the comment and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"So why am I here?" America questioned.

England sighed and sat next him on the couth. "Some paper work I am supposed to give you in person." England easily lied.

"Alright let get this over with then." America said.

England left the room to get some documents and returned with a drink too. "Here," he said passing America a coke.

"Awesome! Thanks dude!" America cheered and took as sip of the drink.

"You must be tired from the long flight; maybe we should do this later." England suggested.

"No I am fine" America responded quickly. Then he vision began to blur. He held his head in hopes it would pass but in the end he didn't ever remember passing out.

* * *

England's bed was soft. He knew it because he had barrowed it many times before went he was in the city of a meeting or something. For that same reason he knew this room well.

"What the hell happened..?" America wondered as he got out of bed. He felt weird, smaller maybe? "ugu" he groaned as he made his way down the stairs. He could smell something burning from the kitchen and knew immediately England was still here. When he got the final steps he almost tripped on his pants that had become much too large for him.

"England?" America called into the kitchen.

England turned to look at him as he walked in the door way. England's face brook into a huge smile. "Oh America it really worked."

"Um what?" America stammered.

"The potion! It really turned you into a woman!" England cried. "Now we can be together!"

England always went on about weird magic stuff so he was probably talking nonsense, but America still had to look down and cheek. "What the hell!" America yelling looking down at himself and saw two things that were not supposed to be there. "England! did you really do this!?" England nodded happily as if waiting for praise in his action. "Why!?"

"So we can be together." England said naturally as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I know you probably never though about it but I love you America, and now we can date!" England's smiled seemed to strain a bit at America's expression. There were many ways he thought this would go in his head but a strong fist hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground was not one of them.

Once England had gotten himself off the floor he looked at America shocked and full of curiously as if wondering what had just happened.

"You really are an ass England." America stammered. England could see tears making there way down now delicate cheeks. "Cant you see I have always loved you England?"

England was shocked but smiled. "That's great! Then we can be together n-"

"Shut up!" America yelled her eyes stained but you could easily still see the anger in them. "You say you love me but then you change me!? No just my gender because we both know I am not thins skinny! And I feel really emotional right now..." America sniffled. "Did you think I would be easer to deal with if you changed my personality too?"

It only occurred to England then during all the night he dreamt of being loved he never thought about what it meant to give love back. Maybe that's why he has never has a successful relationship.

"Please tell me this is reversible!" America said fear in her voice.

England's magic was never the most reliable, he learned long ago to always have an antidote prepared before testing out something new.

England was at a loss for words. He did as America said and got the antidote out from his cabinet and gave it to America.

"What do I do with it?" she asked.

"Just drink it." England replied emotionlessly.

America was gone a minute later leaving England alone to think over his mistakes.

* * *

They had not been in communication for over two months. When America showed up at the next world meeting he was male again, and he ignored England completely.

After the meeting was over England ran to see him before he left. If he missed him he would not see the man in person for a year. It was now or never.

England caught his when he was waiting for a taxi. "America! We need to talk!"

America looked to see who it was but turned the other way when he saw England. The gesture pulled at England heart.

"Please listen to me." England reasoned. America didn't protest so England kept going "I am sorry. I never thought about how you felt. I was scared of being in love with you. I was afraid of what everyone would say, and I put my fears over your feelings. It was inexcusable and I am so sorry."

America knew it was true, that England meant his words but he still hurt inside. "England everyone always laughs at me don't they?" the question took England aback. "I know they do," America continued. "They think I am fat, stupid and too loud, but I never believed them. Because when I was with you I was happy and I thought we were friends..." America's words because harder to hear and England could hear soft crying. "I though you liked me the way I was. Now all I can think about is how they must be right because even you wanted to change me!"

"America..." England started to get closer to the crying man offering comfort.

America roughly pushed him off. "No England! You have hurt me too much this time. You're going to have to prove to me you mean it."

_"Ok," England responded immediately. "I am not going to loss you, not again. If you will let me," England continued full of hope. "I would like to take you out to dinner."_

_America's eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect this response, at least not this quickly. It was a nice thought though, being loved, yet it seemed to far away. Maybe it was the distance that compelled him, the thought that he didn't really have anything to loss anymore._

_"No," England visibly deflated. "I will pay for myself. I am not going to be the girl here. Beside you probably couldn't afford what I would eat anyways."_

_For a moment England wanted to laugh at the irony here, but he settled for a gentle smile._

_There was no way of knowing if their very strange relationship would work out, but as of now, their fate was in their own hands._

**Hi again! What did you think? Good? Bad?** **Review please~**

**I personally liked the first ending better, is that bad? Lol.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you in my other stories~**


End file.
